


Some Boys Are Stronger Than Others

by orphan_account



Series: Sweet Heart Sweet Light [4]
Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sort Of, Unconventional Vampire AU, Vampire! Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vampire Alex likes to nap hanging on the ceiling like a little bat. Every time Miles walks pass Alex, he just can’t help giving Alex a kiss.





	Some Boys Are Stronger Than Others

Some Boys Are Stronger Than Others

“You’re a what?” Miles lets out a high-pitched laugh, almost rolling down the sofa as he tries to catch a roasted peanut with his mouth. The peanut misses the target and jumps a few times on the floor before disappearing under the other sofa Alex is sitting on. 

Alex has foreseen he’ll get this kind of reaction. He patiently repeats it for the third time of the night. “A vampire.”

Miles rolls his eyes, which resembles the shade of Buckwheat honey. Alex grows this horrible desire to lick them as if they are actually made out of sugar. He has to shake his head a few times to clear his mind when Miles yells. “You almost fainted yesterday when James cut his finger!”

“That’s because he just drank a liter of wine and it smelled.”

“Very convincing, Alex. Very. Can you come up with something that’s more-”

“James is currently in the backyard talking on the phone with his neighbor, who’s complaining about his unleashed dog ruining her garden. He just promised to bring her lavender seeds and the best wine he could find, and he’s now walking back. He will step in the living room in five second. Four, three, two-”

“Alex, this is funny-”

Miles drops the whole bag of roasted peanuts when the old, wooden door crackles under pressure, revealing a clearly annoyed James. Their friend frowns in confusion while Miles is busy boring holes on James’s face with his suspicious glare. “Boys, I’m heading out to get some seeds- what, Miles?”

Miles stands up, laughing. He starts to sound nervous. “Okay, I take it back. This is an excellent prank, you bastards. Much better than the peppermint syrup I put in your coffee-”

“Are you off your head? Bless you, Miles. It’s only mid-afternoon.”

James keeps on murmuring something about them being too sloppy for the past two days and walks out of the house. Miles gasps loudly, turning back around to stare at Alex’s face. He laughs again, sitting back down. “For fuck sake, Al. That’s a real good one. You almost got me for a sec…”

Alex smiles apologetically and lets Miles see his inhumanly sharp teeth.

+

Twenty minutes later, Miles breaks into Alex’s bedroom with an overstuffed paper bag and a sulking face. Alex jumps from where he’s sitting, the book he has been fruitlessly trying to read slip out of his hands, falling onto the floor.

For a second or two, it’s hard to tell who’s more uneasy in this room. Alex just spent every second regretting his impulsive courage and overly optimistic expectation. It was so much easier telling Matt about this, but then it comes to Alex that they were both still wearing open-crotch pants at that time. Of course Matt would think it’s nothing but cool. 

Miles sits down next to him heavily, putting the paper bag in between them. 

Alex glances warily at the barely closed bag as if that’s a bomb. “Please don’t tell me there’re garlic and cross inside.”

“No, of course not!” Miles’ nose wrinkles in an unfairly adorable way. He reaches for the bag and shows Alex a full bag of random snacks and a bottle of tequila. “They don’t actually work on you anyway, right? You like garlic and sour cream way too much.”

“Eh... yeah.” Alex blinks sheepishly. Knowing Miles notices such trivial details about him makes Alex weirdly happy. 

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me earlier! I mean, am I even awake? Can I see your…” Miles gestures at his own mouth awkwardly. “Again? I mean, if you don’t mind.”

It’s a strange wish, but Alex does show his fangs as required. Miles lets out a surprised yelp when they pop out, and slowly his fingers are getting closer and closer to Alex’s open mouth. Alex swallows back a moan, sealing his lips tightly before they lose all the chance to have a chat. “I don’t mean to keep it from you, Miles. But you see, it’s not something I usually share with anybody. Even you didn’t believe me at first.”

“Well, forgive me, but you don’t really come cross like a typical vampire, Al. It’s hard to imagine you wandering around at night, biting people and sucking them dry, you know what I mean?”

Alex pouts. “I don’t do any of those. No vampire does that in real life.”

Miles blinks rapidly at him, opens the tequila and gulps down a mouthful. After putting down the bottle, Miles suddenly flashes him a blinding smile. “What do you usually do then?”

+

Being a vampire in real life is surprisingly not so much fun, if being honest. Alex has an exceptional hearing, which unfortunately also tends to give him a headache after a long day in studio. He’s surprisingly strong for his body size, but it’s not like he can move a truck with his bare hands or anything (It did keep the bullies in school away efficiently, so Alex has nothing to complain). The fangs are there, but more like a decoration than anything: It’s the 21st century, even the oldest vampire drinks from a glass. 

“So… you don’t really bite people?” Asks Miles. For some reason, he almost sounds disappointed. “Then why do you have the teeth?”

“They are solely for mating.” Alex shrugs. He doesn’t mean to tell Miles this part, but all that alcohol and chocolate biscuits has made his head spinning. Before Alex knows, he’s already explaining everything in detail. “You can think it as a tradition, I guess.”

Miles puts another candy stripe in his mouth. He makes a tiny, innocent sucking sound, but in Alex’s ears it just feels loud, clear and inappropriately erotic. 

“You’re telling me real vampires can’t even smell blood?”

Alex chuckles, lying back down on bed. He will be classified as a light drinker even according to the criterion of humans. “We can! But only under certain circumstances, unfortunately. According to the lore we could only smell our truth love. I guess it’s true, since I’ve never smelled anyone else…” 

Miles’ eyes widen with his words. He clumsily gets down on his stomach, face only inches away from Alex’s head. Alex can’t help but take a deep breath, taking in the taste of sunshine unique to green pastures after a rain. God, Alex knows this smell since the day they met. Whenever Miles gets close enough, it becomes so overwhelming strong that Alex can only think about the delicate pale skin on his neck.

“You said anyone else.” Miles hums. He looks quite unhappy all of a sudden, biting on his bottom lips and staring down into Alex’s eyes. “Who’s it? Tell me, Al. Who-”

Alex is too dizzy to be subtle. He pinches himself, the sweet, warm smell of Miles’ blood making him high as fuck. It’s now or never (Why is he even nervous? He knows for sure Miles likes him as well). Taking a deep breath in, Alex whispers. “It’s you.”

“Oh.” Miles’s face freezes for a few torturing seconds, and then melts into the most beautiful smile Alex has ever seen. He curses, and then cheerfully shouts. “Fuck, okay…thank God!”

Giggling frantically, Miles pulls Alex’s head up and presses a feverish kiss on his lips.

+

“Wait, does that mean all this time you can hear everything?” Miles grumbles, nearly falling face down on the sheet. 

Miles only realizes Alex has been unavoidably “violating his privacy” when he sobers up the next day. It takes him no time to figure out why Alex only brings up the topic yesterday, because the day before Miles got himself off in the bathroom with Alex’s name rolling off his tongue repeatedly like a word of prayer. 

Seeing how red Miles suddenly becomes, Alex wets his lips with a guilty look. “Sorry? I…I didn’t really mean to…”

“Damn it. Is that why you’re always such a bitch on tour whenever I -”

Alex pulls a face, tangling their legs together under the cover. He suggests darkly, “Slept around?”

“Oi!” Miles pokes him on the chest, smirking smugly at Alex’s childish obsession. “But you can be jealous. It’s cute! I like it.”

“You can keep touch yourself while loudly thinking about me, Miles. I quite like that.” Alex hits back, his face hurt from laughing too hard when Miles lets out an incoherent protest, burying his face into the pillow. 

They spend the whole morning in bed. Alex can hear James yelling about them being late again. But he can’t care less when Miles’ tongue draws circles around his nipples. Alex’s grip on Miles’ hips becomes borderline possessive as he easily arranges them so that Miles lies on top of him. “Do you have any idea how hard it is when I also smell someone’s perfume on you? It drives me mad, Miles.”

“What- what do I smell like now?” Miles asks, baring his neck willingly for Alex to suck on his pulse.

“Em…like fresh-cut grass on warm and sunny days.” Alex whines, nuzzling Miles’ neck with a happy sigh.

“But doesn’t that make you a vegetarian?”

“Fuck off, Miles.”

They both shriek with laughter. Miles grabs Alex’s hair and pulls on it gently, faking a high voice. “Do they still grow? Oh my dear, you won’t be bald at 21 if I pull your hair too hard during sex, right?”

Alex flips them over, laughing while playfully pinning Miles down on bed. Miles chokes on a moan when he realizes he can’t really struggle out of Alex’s hold. “You let me win when we play wrestling, you bastard!”

“I’d let you do anything, Miles.” The cheesy promise bubbles out before Alex could help himself. Miles’ eyes squeeze shut. This time he doesn’t come up with any mocking remarks. Alex frees him, and immediately Miles’ hand slides up, caressing Alex’s nape. 

When Miles opens his eyes again, he looks unusually serious. “You can bite me, Al.”

Alex’s head goes blank at that. “Miles-”

“I know you want to.” Miles reads his mind. He promises, and it’s the sweetest thing Alex could dream of. “I’ll let you.”

The soft, pained whimper Miles tries to swallow when Alex’s fangs puncture his skin keeps Alex’ heart warm with desire and love. Miles’ fingers dig into the back of his head almost painfully as he holds Alex close. This time he whispers Alex’s name again and again right into Alex’s ear. Alex hears it loud as a thunder, appealing like the most beautiful melody in the world.

+

Although Miles generously offers Alex his weekly blood recharge, obviously, Alex can’t always bite him on the neck. The bite mark attracts too much attention.

Alex tries the inner thigh the next time when he’s giving Miles a hand job. That works amazingly.

+  
Fairly frequently, Miles will just ask Alex to carry him inside when he’s clearly not that drunk from the party, just because this shameless little bastard finds out Alex can. Slowly Alex feeds him more vampire facts. Miles seems particularly happy when he learns that in real life vampires’ lifespan is not so different from humans.

“That’s great! Er… I mean, good to know that you won’t live for a thousand years?” Miles glances at Alex tentatively, realizing how wrong his excitement could have been taken. Luckily Alex can also hear the sound inside Miles’ head. 

Alex replies with an assuring smile. “I think so too, Miles. I’m glad that I can grow old with you.”

+

Once Miles gets fully used to the idea of Alex’s vampire hearing, he plays bold and dirty. 

Miles dares to mutter under his breath, listing everything he’d love to do to Alex tonight when Alex’s still playing on stage. They don’t even make it to the tour bus that time, ending up fucking in the dressing room like two horny teenagers. Alex wants to get annoyed, but it’s just way too hard with Miles’ mouth around his cock.

+

They move in together in Alex’s London flat. It’s then Alex thinks of one more thing that he needs to warn Miles just in case Miles wakes up in the middle of night and has a heart attack. 

“You what?” This time Miles can’t even stand straight properly, huffing with laughter. “No way, Alex! You just kill another me fantasy about vampires.”

“Well, sleeping in a coffin doesn’t sound that exciting either.” Alex argues, face warm with embarrassment. No all vampires are like this. It is a horrible habit he developed when he was a vampire baby: Sometimes Alex just likes to…take a nap hanging upside-down on the ceiling like an overgrown bat.

Miles chuckles, pulling Alex into his arms. “Come here, Bruce.” He jokes warmly, ruffling Alex’s hair. “What? I think it’s cute.”

“You don’t have to say that. I know it’s creepy.”

“It’s really not, okay? Although I prefer sleeping with you beside me, you feel free to be Batman whenever you feel like to, Al.” Miles gives him a loud kiss on the cheek and a louder slap on the bum. “The only creepy bit is that you can hear me when I go wee-wee and-”

“Shut up, will you?” Alex cracks a smile and turns his head slightly to the side so that the next kiss will land on his lips.

+

Believe it or not, a bat-like Alex on the ceiling soon becomes one of Miles’ favourite things. 

He takes way too many funny pictures of Alex when he’s asleep this way. Once or twice Alex has seriously considered to steal and destroy his stupid phone. However, Alex can never really get pissed off because every time Miles walks pass him, he can’t help pressing a soft little kiss somewhere on Alex’s face. 

Even if he has already found out Alex likes to pretend to be asleep just so Miles can casually kiss him a few more times, Miles kindly pretends he doesn’t know. 

Those kisses inevitably become Alex’s favourite things as well.

+END+


End file.
